1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an Audio-Video (AV) system, and more particularly to a wall hanged audio arrangement which is compact in size, and is capable of being conveniently mounted onto a supporting surface, such as a wall, in an atheistically sound manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional AV systems, such as a Digital Video Disc (DVD) system, can be found in almost every family and even in workplaces, though their components, such as the loud speakers, are usually bulky in size. Nowadays, it seems that AV system is one of the essential ingredients in people's lives. A wide range of AV accessories, such as stands, wall-mounting supports, hangers, AV boxes and different kinds of furniture are accordingly rapidly developed and widely utilized by many people to hold or support their AV systems in particular situations.
However, all these existing holding or supporting accessories for AV systems are bulky either. When one is trying to relax and enjoy his/her favorite movie with his/her most favorite AV system, he/she may suddenly discover that in the vicinity of the, say, video display, such as a television, there exist parts of the accessories or even the AV system itself which are atheistically unsound (because they are not intended to be displayed) to block or at best interfere with the vision of the user of the AV system. Then, what is originally a good time is inevitably ruined by such kinds of ‘external factors’. In worse, the vision or audibility of the user of the AV system may be severely blocked to an unacceptable degree so as to discourage him/her from utilizing the AV system, even though the AV system per se is perfect.
Nowadays, technology is advancing at a dramatic speed and most of the AV systems have been slimmed up with enhanced performance. Conventional holding or supporting accessories for AV systems are then changed to meet the corresponding needs of the more modern AV systems. For example, the conventional holding or supporting accessories may be reduced in size, reduced in thickness, or reduced in materials used to meet the fashion.
While these AV accessories are kept in pace, they are after all inevitable. No matter how fast such AV accessories are developed, they are nevertheless required to keep the corresponding AV systems to operate properly in a various surrounding circumstances. When one trying to buy an AV system, his/her first consideration, apart from the quality of the AV system, would be how the system could be supported and connected in a secure manner yet not to deteriorate their aesthetical features. Very often, these two considerations form a good deal of pressing and conflicting problems for the user of the AV system. It is obvious that the more bulky and the more numbers of supporting components presence in the accessory, the more secure the AV system can be supported. Unfortunately, the more bulky and the more numbers of supporting components presence in the accessory, the more likely that the AV system is deteriorated in terms of its audio and visual quality because of the possible blocking and interference of the accessory by which the AV system is supported.
It should be fairly accurate to suppose that the above requirement of the AV accessories is due to a general desire of people to improve and enhance their living environment, especially their home. In relation to this, indoor artistic objects, such as furniture with special design, sculpture, painting, drawings and plants, may be found in a house, a flat, an office, an apartment, or even an industrial factory. These kinds of artistic objects could provide a more relaxing atmosphere which promotes good emotion and mental fitness. However, especially for those living in a big city, it may be that it is difficult to have a position for placing furniture with special design, a sculpture or a painting simply because they are luxury in an environment where space is the most expensive. Or, it may be that for particular premises, due to an assigned function for that premises, such as business activities, it is simply unrealistic for such relaxing artistic objects to be placed inside the premises.